minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Error: Steveglitch
Hello. My name is Jake. I've played Minecraft for years now. Vanilla Minecraft. I admire building huge skyscrapers, cozy homes, and clean restaurants. But then I heard about mods. I didn't know what mods were until I watched Minecon Earth 2017. It was amazing. But one thing that caught my eye (well ears I guess) was when they were doing the mob vote. They said something about "Someone adding the other mobs in by tomorrow with mods." I thought I heard this wrong. I got "Mobs" and "Mods" mixed up. But then I wondered why they would say mobs twice. So I looked up Minecraft Mods. I was blown away. I downloaded Forge and started downloading mods. And now I regret even watching Minecon. "That looks really fun!" I said to myself as I found a "Trampoline Mod". I clicked the download button, skipped past the Ad.fly page, and downloaded the mod. As it downloaded onto my computer, I opened up the mods folder and opened Minecraft. "Once I get this mod downloaded, I can finally finish my dream house!" I said as I dropped the mod from the downloads folder to my mods folder. I clicked the "X" button on File Manager and started Minecraft. As Minecraft loaded, I went to go get a cup of coffee to drink as it was around 1:54 AM. I went to go get my coffee then came back a couple minutes later and sat down. I saw that Minecraft had loaded and all the mods were working properly. I then loaded my world, simply called City. I had a huge city. It was amazing. Anyway, I went to the inventory, navigated to the "Search Items" tab, and type in "Trampoline". It showed only one sad trampoline. I thought the mod said there were loads of trampoline. Well, it's fine. I guess. I put the trampoline in my inventory and went into Town Hall. I found the Telepad that held all of my places and I navigated to "My House", and was instantly teleported. I went outside my wonderful wooden house. It was four stories high. A basement, a bottom floor, an upstairs, and an attic. It was beautiful. Then I went to the backyard, where I placed the trampoline. But for some reason, it wouldn't place. I tried again and again. It just wouldn't work. I just downloaded this mod! I was so mad! I really wanted it to work. Well, I guess I will have to get another mod. I saved and quit the game. When I got to the title screen, I found something strange. Everything was normal, not like some cliche creepypasta with "hyper-realistic blood" everywhere, but just a very, very small button that said, Error: Steveglitch. Click to delete. I was confused. I'm not the curious type though, so I left it alone. I then exited the game. But when I tried to click "X" but it said something really fast as it exited. I had no idea what it said until I uninstalled it. When I deleted it from my mods folder, it gave an error: Error: RuN aWaY. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. I clicked try again. This time it said Error: i ToLd YoU. I tried again, and this time, my computer showed a face, a face of utter horror. It was a normal Steve face, but it was like a GIF of him falling apart, but it was a robot. And the face was horrid and made me want to scream. My computer wouldn't respond to anything! I unplugged it, and right before I did it said, "Don't do it." Me being in utter panic didn't listen and did it anyway. When I plugged it back in, everything was working. I didn't dare open Minecraft. Instead, I opened my antivirus. It showed a white screen with little black dots. They all grouped together to form something I didn't understand. It wasn't a face, they weren't, and it wasn't human. I have no idea. Imagine something with four metal arms, 12 eyes, 5, fish gills, and something else. Splatter acid on it. Then put the most disgusting stuff on it. That's what it looked like. It was standing by Alex. Then the thing when into Alex. I literally mean in it. It was the most horrifying thing imaginable. Then when that thing did it, Alex was humming and laughing. Then on my screen appeared the word "hUmAnS aRe JuSt GlItChEs. WoRtHlEsS. Then Steve appered on screen, his face fell apart, and he was screaming. Just sad screams. Then Minecraft opened. And all it said was Error: Steve has died. Category:Creepypasta Category:Mods Category:PC Minecraft Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Steve Category:First Pastas